criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Crusade Rising
A Crusade Rising is the eighth case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the eighth and final case of Europe, taking place in Berlin, Germany. Case Background A message from Henry Holt in the previous case told the team that the Crusaders were grouping up in Germany for the final stage for the rise of the European crusades. Due to the Crusaders, the World Crime Investigation Agency went to Berlin to rescue Gwen Alvarez and incriminate Ben Sablo and the leader of the European Crusaders. Unfortunately, Sandra Vogl was found dead at Brandenburg Gate, shot in the chest. The autopsy said that the wounds were precisely accurate as the first bullet struck the victim right in the heart. They found Ben Sablo, who said he could not remember what had happened when he kidnapped Gwen Alvarez, the result of Aurora's work back in Amsterdam. They also discovered that Ryan Fernandez and Alonzo Drago were in Germany as well. Rosie Deerwood came to the player and told them that Ben Sablo said that he last remembered being at the Berlin Wall. At the Berlin Wall, they discovered Gwen Alvarez, blindfolded, gagged and tied up. She was so terrified that Natasha Dmitriyeva had to help her feel better, which could also help to identify the killer. They also discovered that Alan Rask was at the crime scene as well. They discovered that Alonzo had threatened the victim and that Ben had argued with the victim over his forced "kidnapping" actions. At the end of the chapter, Gwen Alvarez wanted to see the player and she revealed that she had witnessed the murder of Sandra Vogl. Gwen confessed that when she was kidnapped and shipped off to the Brandenburg Gate, she heard an argument that ended in gunshots. After that event, she was sure that she was taken by another person to the Berlin Wall. Gwen gave them her jacket so they could examine it for clues in which they found brown human hair. Ryan Fernandez was caught arguing with Alan Rask, who was actually an European Secret Agency member investigating the Crusaders' anarchy group and looking to stop it. The murder weapon, a sniper rifle, was discovered as Sandra's murder weapon. The team could then finally arrest the killer and leader of the Crusaders. Ryan Fernandez was found guilty of the murder of Sandra, attempting to push the WCIA off his trail and his lies to the team, and leading the Crusaders to destroy all of Europe. Ryan simply laughed when the team came to arrest him. He had said that the Crusades would not be over even if he was imprisoned and that he would never be. He said, 'Anarchy is the spark that causes chaos and destruction', only to release a smoke bomb and escape the player's attempt to arrest him. After Ryan Fernandez's escape, the player decided to ask Alan Rask for his assistance. Alan had mentioned that he saw Ryan Fernandez running toward Brandenburg Gate. They found that Jennifer Goude was in town to help the World Crime Investigation Agency stop the anarchy once and for all. They also found a briefcase with money and a note that was addressed to Ryan Fernandez. The note said suggested him to hide at the Berlin Wall. After unlocking a trapdoor they found, Ryan Fernandez was found. After Ryan was caught, he had to face trial. Judge Crosby was vexed at Ryan for the murder of Sandra Vogl, his betrayal of the World Crime Investigation Agency's trust, and being the leader of a dangerous anarchist group, Ryan was sentenced to life in jail in a maximum security facility. After the trial, Jennifer Goude said to the player that there was a bomb detonator ready to destroy the parliament of Germany. They found the bomb detonator and with mission completed successfully, the team, along with Alan and Jennifer, celebrated at the Brandenburg Gate. Alan was about to mention something about the Crusaders when a gunshot echoed, resulting in Jennifer Goude's immediate death. Another sniper rifle was found with a message, shockingly from the Crusaders of the North. It displayed 'We are not over yet! We will see you fall in the North!'. After discussion with Alonzo Drago about the status of Europe and Alan Rask over the next move, another journey had begin for the team up north in Copenhagen, Denmark, the location of the European Secret Agency's main headquarters. Victim * Sandra Vogl (shot several times in the chest and left for dead) Murder Weapon * Sniper Rifle Killer * Ryan Fernandez Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows sniping skills. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has a GPS. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect has a GPS. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows sniping skills. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has a GPS. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has brown hair. * The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows sniping skills. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has brown hair. * The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows sniping skills. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has a GPS. Suspect's Appearance * The suspects has a scar. Killer Profile * The killer knows sniping skills. * The killer drinks beer. * The killer has a GPS. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Chain) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sniping skills) * Examine Chain. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Ben Sablo) * Find Ben and question him about his forced kidnapping of Gwen Alvarez. (Prerequisite: DNA identified) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Alonzo's Pen; New Suspect: Alonzo Drago) * Ask Alonzo Drago why he is in Germany. (Prerequisite: Alonzo's Pen restored) * Investigate Museum Island. (Clues: Mysterious Note; New Suspect: Ryan Fernandez) * Ask Ryan Fernandez why he is in Berlin. (Prerequisite: Play Museum as a task) * Examine Mysterious Note. (Result: Death Message) * Examine Death Message. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; The killer drinks beer) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Berlin Wall. (Clues: Kidnapped Woman, Briefcase; Available at start) * Analyze Gwen's Testimony. (09:00:00: New Suspect: Gwen Alvarez) * Interrogate Gwen about her kidnapping. (New Lab Sample: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: GPS; Attribute: The killer has a GPS; Prerequisite: Interrogate Gwen) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Danish Text; New Suspect: Alan Rask) * Ask Alan why his text was on the Crusader's kidnapping scene. (Prerequisite: Danish Text revealed) * Investigate Museum. (Clues: Wet Paper, Photo; All tasks above must be completed) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Threat to Victim) * Confront Alonzo and ask him about the threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat to Victim revealed) * Examine Photo. (Result: Ben and Sandra's argument) * Ask Ben why he was arguing with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ben and Sandra's argument revealed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Gwen Alvarez about her witnessing the murder. (New Lab Sample: Gwen's Jacket; Available at start) * Examine Gwen's Jacket. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) * Investigate Archway. (Clue: Locked Camera; Available at start) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Camera. (15:00:00) * Ask Ryan Fernandez why he was fighting with Alan Rask. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) * Ask Alan Rask about his true identity. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) * Investigate Wall. (Clue: Locked Gun Case) * Examine Locked Gun Case. (Result: Sniper Rifle) * Analyze Sniper Rifle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 8. (No stars) We All Fall Down 8 - Anarchy's Revenge * Assure Gwen Alvarez she will be safe now. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available at start) * Ask Alan Rask if he has seen Ryan Fernandez. (Prerequisite: Assure Gwen Alvarez) * Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clues: Briefcase, Bag; Prerequisite: Assure Gwen Alvarez) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Cash & Note) * Examine Bag. (Result: Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: Jennifer Goude's Name) * Find Jennifer Goude and find out why she is in Germany. (Result: MALE German Suit, FEMALE German Dress) * Investigate Berlin Wall. (Clue: Trapdoor; Prerequisite: Briefcase unlocked) * Examine Trapdoor. (Result: Trapdoor unlocked) * Confront Ryan Fernandez and stop his plans. (Scene of Ryan's trial commences; Trapdoor must be unlocked first) * Investigate Museum Island. (Clue: Box of Weapons; Prerequisite: View Ryan's trial) * Examine Box of Weapons. (Result: Bomb Detonator) * Analyze Bomb Detonator. (12:00:00) * Celebrate the Crusaders' downfall with Alan Rask. (Scene of Jennifer's death commences; Bomb detonator must be analyzed first) * Investigate Archway. (Clue: Sniper Rifle; Prerequisite: View Jennifer's death) * Examine Sniper Rifle Tag. (Result: Message) * See Alonzo Drago about SHADOW. (Reward: Burger) * Meet up with Alan Rask and tell him about the Crusaders' next move. (All tasks above must be complete) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)